Nowadays, display modules are widely applied to electronic devices. The display modules are key parts of the electronic devices. Compared to other parts of the electronic devices, the display modules have more precise configuration and cost more.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic device 50. The electronic device 50 includes a shell 52, a display module 54 and an operation module 56. The display module 54 and the operation module 56 are disposed in the shell 52. The operation module 56 is disposed on a bottom plate 52a of the shell 52, and the display module 54 is set on the operation module 56. The shell 52 defines an opening 53 in a top plate 52b thereof to expose the display module 54.
Since no protection measures are provided to protect the display module 54, an external force F may directly applied to the display module 54. The external force F is transmitted to the operation module via the display module 54 and then to the bottom plate 52a of the shell 52 via the operation module 56. The display module 54 and the operation module 56 are easily damaged by the external force F. Thus, an impact by an external force should be considered in design of a display module.